Hidden with you
by ellisine
Summary: One shot Yuki x Kyô.Le chat et le rat se détestent mais... Yuki et Kyô alors ? Tous les deux sont partagés entre les deux facettes de leur personnalité. [Lemon huhu]


**Disclamer :** chui vraiment obligée de dire que Furuba n'est pas à moi ? (beuh je viens de le dire de toute façon T.T)  
**Pairing :** Yuki x Kyô  
**Note : **C'est mon premier lemon alors ça doit pas être bien génial** :S** Soyez indulgents, je m'améliorerais surment au fil de temps ! (enfin j'espère ! o.O)

**Hidden with you**

Yuki, assis sur une chaise, bailla sans bruit. "_Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour m'éclipser de cette fête discrètement..._" se dit-il.

- Yuki ! Tu viens ? l'appela Tohru.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'être le centre d'attention.

- Hitami a eu l'idée d'un nouveau jeu ! expliqua-t-elle. Elle a écrit le nom de toutes les filles sur des petits papiers qu'elle a plié et mis dans un bol, et fait de même avec les garçons. Les deux personnes tirées au sort doivent passer deux minutes dans un placard, où elles peuvent faire ce qu'elles veulent à l'abris des regards ! Et j'ai été choisi ! C'est rigolo non ? Maintenant il faut désigner un garçon.

"_Qu'elle idée stupide..._" pensa-il "_mais ça à l'air d'amuser Tohru alors..._" Il lui adressa un sourire enjoué.

- Et ce sera... Yuki ! fit Hitami en brandissant le mot.

Tous les invités se mirent à les pousser vers une petite pièce sombre. Tohru riait beaucoup, malgrès le fait qu'elle ai failli tomber à cause du croche patte d'une membre du fan club du Prince, alors lui aussi rigola avec les autres. Mais en réalité, le coeur n'y était pas. Une fois enfermés dans le noir, elle arrêta de rire.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à venir à cette soirée... dit-elle. Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien de sortir, mais tu as l'air de tellement t'ennuyer.  
- Mais non Tohru, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Alors si tu veux je peux t'aider à t'échapper discrètement.  
- Cette soirée est sup... comment ?  
- Et bien, si tu es d'accord, je peux te prendre dans mes bras et...

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère et fit "oui" de la tête. "_Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle..._" se demanda-t-il "_Et bien pour commencer tu n'irais pas à des fêtes stupides où tu ne connais personne..._" lui répondit une petite voix interieure, qu'il fit vite taire. Elle le serra fort et il se transforma en rat.

- Mince, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tes vêtements ! s'afolla-t-elle brusquement.  
- Tu n'as qu'à les cacher, et tu les mettras dans ton sac dès que les autres auront le dos tourné.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et le prit dans sa main.

- Tu as toujours de bonnes idées Yuki.  
- Toi aussi tu sais... sans toi je finirais la soirée sur ma chaise... il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que je ne me retransforme pas trop rapidement.  
- Attention, on ouvre ! cria une voix derrière la porte.  
- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! déclara Tohru au moment même où elle sortait. Elle est pas trop mignone cette petite souris ?  
- Waaaaw ! Je peux la prendre ? demanda quelqu'un.  
- Humm... je perçois de drôles d'ondes venant d'elle... murmurra Saki.  
- Chuuut vous allez lui faire peur ! intervint Tohru. Il faut la remettre en liberté.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et une fois dehors, abaissa sa main vers le sol. Yuki sauta et s'enfuit dans les buissons. Il fallait vite qu'il rejoigne la maison de Shiguré... pour ne pas se retrouver nu en pleine rue...

**°o°****o°o°**

"_Quelle journée pourrie..._" se dit Kyô. "_D'abord ce sale rat qui me bat dès le matin - je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'attaquer à lui alors qu'il n'était pas complètement réveillé... - ensuite Haru qui devient black juste parce que je l'ai traité de stupide vache à lait, et Kagura qui me poursuit depuis plus d'une heure... Le ciel est gris, il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleuve !_" Il se retourna tout en courant, voir si sa cousine le suivait toujours, et alors qu'il s'apprètait à ralentir il se heurta à quelque chose. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut que ce "quelque chose" était en faite une jeune fille en train de basculer en arrière... Il la rattrapa et la serra immanquablement contre lui, ce qui entraina sa transformation. Petit à petit, l'inconnue retrouva ses esprits.

- Nani ? fit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Pis elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'un chat se frottait à ses jambes.

"_Voilà, obligé de jouer les chats de goutières maintenant !"  
_  
- Coucou toi ! dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour le caresser. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Tiens...

Elle vit les vêtements par terre et les ramassa.

- C'est à qui ça ? C'est bizarre... Excuse moi mon minou, je suis pressée !

Et elle partit sans plus attendre.

"_Mes fringues ! Reviens sale voleuse ! Mon pantalon préféré en plus..._" se lamenta-t-il interieurement. "_Il faut que je rentre chez Shiguré... je vais avoir de serieux problèmes sinon._"  
Et il se mit à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, une violente averse s'abattait sur la ville, l'obligeant à se mettre à l'abris dans une vielle maison abandonnée.  
"_Au moins ici si je me transforme, personne ne me verra. Je commence à me sentir mal... saletée de pluie... Kamisama quelle journée de merde !_"

**°o°****o°o°**

"_Enfin, il pleut !_" se dit Yuki. "_Le ciel était couvert depuis ce matin, il était temps !_" Il était presque soulagé que la pluie tombe enfin. Comme s'il l'avait attendue toute la journée. Il était parti de la fête il y a maintenant une dixaine de minutes, et il ne sessait de courir. "_Plus que 5 minutes et j'y suis... pourvu que je ne me transfo..._"

**POF !  
**  
- K'so ! murmurra-t-il.

Il reprit sa course, de petits cailloux s'enfonçant dans ses pieds nus à cause de sa forme redevenue humaine, et trouva refuge dans une vielle maison. "_Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la rue... enfin par ce temps c'est pas si étonnant... j'espère que c'est inhabité, ici_" Il referma la porte d'entrée qu'il avait trouvé ouverte et entreprit de visiter. La pièce où il se trouvait devait être le salon, mais il n'y avait aucun meuble. Il poussa une cloison coulissante et découvrit la cuisine, dont il ne restait qu'un évier et une cuisinière. Dans la salle de bain il ne trouva qu'une baignoire et un lavabo, et l'unique chambre ne contenait qu'une armoire et un vieux matela usé. Il s'y allongea sur le dos et réfléchit à un moyen de rejoindre la maison de Shiguré sans être vu. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'être obsérvé...

Recroquevillé entre l'armoire et le mur, le chat surveillait la souris du coin de l'oeil."_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ! Il pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ?... Il est vachement bien foutu quand même... Kyô !_" Il se gifla mentalement "_Ca va pas nan ! C'est Yuki, ton pire ennemi !_" "_N'empèche qu'il est beau à regarder..._" lui dit-une petite voix dans sa tête "_La ferme toi._" Mais malgrès lui, il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux du rat.  
Puis après quelques minutes, Yuki se leva et sortit de la pièce. Mais au moment même où il franchit la porte...

**POF !  
**  
La souris se retourna, se cachant derrière le mur, ne laissant que sa tête dépasser. Son visage passa de la surprise à la colère.

- Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là ? lacha-t-il rageusement.  
- J'étais là avant toi ! Maintenant dégage !  
- C'est mon regard qui te gène ? Bah tiens, je vais rester là rien que pour te mettre mal à l'aise ! Après tout, chacun son tour d'observer l'autre !  
- Très bien alors reste ! Je n'ai rien à cach...

D'un seul coup il tourna de l'oeil et bascula en avant, sa tête fesant un gros "**BONG**" sur le sol. Yuki se précipita vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Kyô, ça va ? Kyô ?  
- Hum... la pluie... ma tête.  
- Tu devrais rester allongé.  
- Une minute, depuis quand tu te préocupes de moi, toi ? Vire tes sales pattes de là, pervers !  
- Raaa ! Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Stupide chat !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.  
"_Mon pauvre Yuki, tu ne peux plus nier que Kyô est merveilleusement beau maintenant !_" jubila la voix dans sa tête. "_Je ne le nie pas... c'est vrai qu'il est... hum kamisama... Mais il reste un idiot de chat !_""_Un idiot de chat terriblement..._""_Toi, la p'tite voix, je te retiens !_"

**°o°****o°o°**

"_J'ai la tête qui tourne encore... même après un quart d'heure allongé... raaaa c'est l'horreur ! Cette pluie ne va jamais s'arrêter ?_"  
Kyô se leva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas retomber dans les pommes et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un peu. Un fois arrivé devant l'évier, il se rendit compte que les robinets de marchaient pas. Yuki n'étant ni dans le salon ni ici, il étaient forcément dans la salle de bain. A moins qu'il soit parti.

"_Ce lache ne serait jamais parti nu !_"  
"_Toi non plus Kyô..._"  
"_La ferme ! _"

Il hésita avant de prendre la direction du lavabo.  
"_S'il est là bas, j'ai qu'à pas le regarder, c'est tout ! Et il ne me regardera pas ! Mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fouré..._ "  
Il traversa la maison en un éclair et ne stoppa sa course qu'une fois l'eau dans les mains. Malgrès tout il eu le temps de voir Yuki, recroquevillé dans la baignoire, serrant fort ses genoux et posant sa tête dessus. Il but vite et quitta la pièce, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il revient sur ses pas.

- Yuki?

Il n'aurait jamais cru ces deux petits mots si dûr à prononcer.

- ...ça va ?  
- ...Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? lui répondit la souris sans bouger.

Il fut tenté de repartir d'où il était venu - après tout c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? - mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas quoi... Peut-être parce que... la voix de Yuki exprimait plus de peur que de dégoût ?  
Il chercha vite une excuse pour lui répondre sans avoir l'air de s'inquiéter réèlement.  
"_Une minute... c'est pas normal ça, que je m'inquiète pour lui..._"

- Parce que si tu vas pas bien, Tohru va encore se faire du soucis.

Sa réplique sonnait horriblement faux. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Le chat s'apprètait à faire demi tour - si son cousin ne voulait rien dire, dans le fond il n'y pouvait rien - quand il dit enfin quelque chose.

- Non, ça va pas.

Le roux s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant la baignoire. Soudain, l'autre jeune homme releva la tête et planta son regard clair dans les yeux chauds de Kyô.

- Parce que ta présence ne me dérange même pas.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche glacée. Il prit concience qu'il s'était volontairement posé près du prince et que... sa présence le dérangeait moins qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive Yuki ? dit-il en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

"_Ce que je redoutais le plus est en train d'arriver... je ne veux pas... m'attacher à lui !_" pensa-t-il en même temps.  
Il mit quelques instant à répondre.

- Finalement, Tohru a réussi.  
- Réussi ?  
- A nous rapprocher.  
- ...  
- Kyô je...  
- Non ! hurla le roux en se levant brusquement. Non ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais, de tout mon coeur !

Il fit un geste pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais en une demi seconde Yuki était sorti de la baignoire et lui attrapait le bras avec force.

- Kyô ! Quand vas-tu sesser de fuir !

Celui-ci ne tira pas sur le bras du rat, mais se tenait le plus loin possible de lui et tournait la tête pour cacher son visage.

-... je te hais, je te déteste ! Il faut que je te déteste...! continua-t-il de crier.  
- Tu sais, ce n'est pas une obligation de nous haïr...  
- Mais, je... je...

Il le lacha, et voyant que le chat ne bougeait pas, il lui fit tourner la tête. Ce qu'il vit le troubla : Kyô pleurait. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état, lui qui jouait tout le temps aux durs... Cela prouvait à quel point il était perdu.

- Si je m'attache à toi, jamais je ne te battrais... reprit le roux entre deux sanglots. Toi... tu ne pleures jamais, tu... tu es bien trop fort.

Etait-ce de l'admiration qu'il avait senti dans sa voix ?

- Ne pas pleurer n'est pas une preuve de courage Kyô... Je pense même le contraire.  
- Alors pourquoi gagnes-tu toujours ! fit-il rageusement, le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Dans le fond je ne pense pas que tu sois moins fort que moi... il y a juste certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas changer... si le destin voulait que tu me battes tu l'aurais déjà fait.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me vaincre... C'est facile pour toi.  
- Je sais... Kyô ne dit rien, doucement il se calma et son visage s'adoucit. Ses yeux ne lachaient pas ceux du nezumi, et sans s'en rendre compte ils se rapprochèrent lentement. A quelques centimêtres des lèvres du rat, le roux souffla :  
- J'en ai marre de te détester.

Et il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.  
Yuki ne bougea pas, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, comment réagir. Mais après tout, c'était si agréable... Il se surprit à l'embrasser à son tour. Le chat, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, eut un mouvement de recul. Comme s'il réalisait enfin ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

- C'est toi qui m'a cherché... dit calmement son cousin, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.  
- Yuki... qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire...

Il ne l'écouta pas et glissa ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Le roux en oublia sa raison et répondit à son baiser, laissant leurs langues s'entremêler. Les mains de Yuki descendirent doucement, caressant son cou, ses homoplates, son dos. Jamais Kyô n'aurait cru le rat comme ça. Aussi... aventureux. Lorsqu'il le laissa respirer, le chat alla lentement embrasser sa joue, son oreille, le creux de son épaule... tandis que la souris continuait de laisser glisser ses mains sur le corps musclé du neko. Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas à sa taille, ce dernier lui jetta un regard un peu anxieux. Le prince lui répondit d'un baiser plein de tendresse, et murmurra en stoppant son geste sur ses hanches :

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas envie.

Pour toute réponse, le chat lui mordit la lèvre. Il prit une des mains du rat et suça un par un tous ses doigts. Ce dernier s'accroupit alors devant lui et commença à lècher son bas-ventre. Le roux enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Yuki, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la caresse que ce dernier lui fesait. L'autre jouait avec lui, alternant baisers et coups de langue, puis il le prit entier dans sa bouche. Kyô gémissait doucement, refermant ses doigts sur de fines mèches grises, et laissa sa tête aller en arrière. C'était trop fort, trop bon... il se libera enfin, poussant un long rale. Le nezumi se revela, s'essuiyant sensuellement les lèvres, et revient se coller au roux. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque centimêtre du cou de son cousin quand celui-ci demanda :

- Pourquoi on se déteste déjà ?  
- Oh rien, une histoire de chat et de souris.

Le chat commenca alors à faire courir ses mains sur le corps du rat, se délectant de ses courbes gracieuses et de la douceur de sa peau. Il le sentit frémir lorsqu'il passa sur ses fesses, chatouilla ses hanches et effleura son intimité. Le rat se crispa légèrement mais se détendit vite, et Kyô prit sa virilité en main.

- C'est mon tour c'est ça ? murmurra-t-il la voix un peu rauque.  
- Parfaitement mon petit nezumi !

Le roux entama un va et vient plutôt lent, accelerant progressivement, tandis que le prince courbait les épaules et ronronnait. Il griffa le dos du chat, lui arrachant une plainte, et glissa imperceptiblement un doigts en lui. Kyô, surpris, demanda sans arrêter ses mouvements :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Ca ne te plait pas ? répondit son cousin, en introduisant un deuxième.  
- KAMI...sama...

Mais il les retira rapidement, sentant sa propre extase se rapprocher. Le neko s'immobilisa cruellement juste avant que son plaisir atteigne son apogée.

- Kyô ! cria-t-il de frustration.  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Moi aussi je m'amuse ! fit-il en riant.  
- Tu vas voir qui s'amuse le plus ici.

Yuki l'attrapa par les épaules, le retourna et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

- Tu rigoles plus ?  
- Yuki... attend c'est...

Le rat posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kyô. Son bas-ventre lui fesait mal à en mourir.

- Kyô, accouche...   
- C'est...la première fois...  
- Moi aussi mais... de toute façon il est trop tard pour faire demi tour.

Et sans attendre de réponse il le pénétra brutalement, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Le chat lui, hurla de douleur.

- KYAAAH SALE RAT ! VA EN ENFER !

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience du monde autour, pendant pied dans un océan de sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il commença à se mouvoir en lui, lentement, cherchant son propre rythme et l'imposant au roux. Ce dernier, partagé entre souffrance et plaisir, appuyait ses avant-bras contre la cloison et gémissait à chaques coups de reins. L'avoir en lui était... tellement agréable que la douleur ne fesait qu'accentuer ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin il se sentait en vie, comme jamais auparavent. Le sentiment que le prince puisse faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui, qu'il soit à sa merci... il adorait ça. Mais il en voulait plus.

- Plus vite... gémit-il.

Yuki obéït, n'attendant que ça. Il alla plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son amant. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, et poussait maintenant les mêmes cris que Kyô. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Faire ça, avec lui. Ce chat, qu'une partie de lui détestait mais que l'autre admirait tant... Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il naisse sous le signe du rat ? Pourquoi ?  
Les ondes de plaisir se rapprochaient en même temps que la souris accelerait, se fesant de plus en plus intenses. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment, et le prince se libera en Kyô. Tous deux hurlèrent plus fort l'un que l'autre, s'abandonnant à l'extase. Le nezumi s'appuya sur le dos du chat, entourant sa taille de ses bras et ils mirent quelques minutes à retrouver leur souffle. Puis il s'écarta vivement de lui, le fesant se retrourner, surpris.

- Nani ? Yuki ?

Il fit un pas vers lui, se décollant du mur, esquissa une grimace de douleur et s'étala sur le sol.

- Kyô ? Ca va ? s'alarma le nezumi, se penchant sur lui.

Le roux releva la tête et fronca les sourcils en voyant le visage de son amant.

- Yuki... pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu sais... - il porta sa main au visage du rat - ...c'était très bien.  
- Pourquoi a-il fallut que je naisse sous le signe du rat ? Nous deux... c'est pas possible... dans le fond je suis toujours ce foutu rat, et je te déteste à en creuver.  
- Et moi je déteste toujours autant cette partie de toi qui est maudite. Seulement je crois... que l'autre commence à me plaire.

Yuki ne dit rien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il finit par esquisser un sourire et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Baka neko... murmurra-t-il juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il faut qu'on sorte de là et qu'on rentre... reprit-il après son baiser. Mais je ne vois pas du tout comment.  
- Il pleut encore dehors ?  
- La pluie a repri je crois. Il ne pleuvait pas quand on a... sinon tu n'aurais surment pas pû...  
- Alors je vais sortir, en espérant que je me transforme, et j'irai chercher des vêtements.

En disant cela, il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais retomba vite au sol.

- Kami-sama... je vais pas me lever du tout en faite... l'orage plus ce que tu viens de me faire subir... j'peux pas. Gomen, il faut qu'on trouve un autre plan.  
- Je... suis désolé... mon côté rat...  
- Je t'ai dit que c'était très bien... répondit-il avec un regard malicieux. Ca ira. Mais je me sens pas de me courir !  
- Bon bah je vais y aller alors.  
- Nu ?  
- Tu vois une autre solution ?  
- ... bon courage.  
- A tout à l'heure.

Yuki sortit comme une furie et se dirigea vers la maison de Shiguré. Par chance il ne croisa personne dans la rue, mais est-ce que le chien dormirait, lui ? Avec ses horaires bizarres d'écrivains... rien n'était moins sûr. Il rentra le plus silencieusement possible, mais le brun n'avait pas l'air d'être dans le salon. Il fila dans sa chambre, s'habilla vite et prit des vêtements appartenant au chat. Il repartit sans être dérangé et rejoint la vielle baraque abandonnée tranquillement sous son parapluie. Il ne réalisait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. L'air frais de la nuit l'aidait à réfléchir d'habitude, mais là... il était ailleurs. Il marchait d'un pas sautillant, un sourire idiot collé au lèvres. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste être heureux, rien qu'un instant, et arrêter de penser.

Il retrouva Kyô allongé sur le matela, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Il dormait à poings fermés.  
"_Comment peut-on dormir comme ça ?_" se demanda le rat.   
Il s'installa à côté de lui et le regarda quelques minutes.  
"_Peux-être que demain, quand je me réveillerais, je me rendrais compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve_..."  
Puis il ferma les yeux et rejoint vite les bras de Morphée.

**°o°****o°o°**

Est-ce que ce qu'il sentait sur sa taille était bien un... bras ! Il se redressa violement et jetta un regard noir à son propriétaire.  
"_Kyô ! Kami-sama c'est quoi cette histoire ! Pourquoi il est à poil ?_ "

- Kyô, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Hum ?

Pour tout réponse le roux ouvrit un oeil plein de malice.

- Tu te rappelle de rien Yuki ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Me rappeller de qu... Son regard s'agrandit et il ne finit pas sa phrase.  
- Ca y est, ça te reviens ? C'que t'es lent au réveil...

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, se rallongeant, et mit au passage un coup dans le ventre du chat.

- Ouch ! Ingrat !  
- Trop sommeil pour réfléchir. déclara la souris.

Il se retourna et ne dit plus rien. Kyô se leva, prit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Il ne dormait plus depuis une grosse demi heure et avait passé son temps à regarder son cousin. Il avait l'air si gentil, une fois plongé dans les songes... mais dès qu'il s'était réveillé le rat avait reprit possession de lui. Il l'avait tout de suite senti. "_Foutu malédiction..._" Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

- Merci, Yuki.

La réponse ne fut qu'un souffle à peine audible.

-... Baka neko...

Et le roux s'enfuit en courant, un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres.

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Désolé pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas aimé ! A vrai dire moi non plus j'aime pas trop !lol Vous avez le droit de me taper mais pas trop fort ok ? Une petite review pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez pas aimé ? lol Je veux m'améliorer !  
**  
**

**Edit :** je n'ai pas réécris ce OS (bien que je pense qu'il en ai besoin) mais j'ai modifié la mise en page. Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais ça faisait vraiment "bloc", et ça a du être assez désagréable à lire. Maintenant c'est corrigé ;)


End file.
